clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowtendo DS
The Snowtendo DS is the best-selling handheld video game console line and also the first dual-screen handheld game console ever released on the market. The DS, released in 2004, is the predecessor of the Snowtendo WaddleBoy and competes with the Muffin-Sony Computer Fun PengStation Portable. The Snowtendo DS was once well-known for its touchscreen features that brings players to a new level. The Snowtendo DS has four variants: Original, Light, i and ixl. Among the four variants, 'Light' sold the most, with half of the sales contributed to the Light. Development In 2004, Icmer In Nyc wanted a true successor to the Snowtendo WaddleBoy, whose popularity dropped and game developers moving away to other choices. While walking along the street, Icmer discovered a strip of paper, lying peacefully on top of a bed of snow. The strip read, "My wish for this Christmas: to have a WaddleBoy that I could touch to play!" This instantly lead to a new era of gaming: touchscreen. Icmer In Nyc immediately went to his office and discussed with his colleagues on how to create the next gaming system. One of the colleagues said "Instead of one screen, why not make it DUAL-screen? One screen for play, one screen for touch with the controls still bundled!" Icmer in Nyc worked hard to design a new system, and eventually came up with what would be the Snowtendo DS. The only thing left was a name. Some suggested 'Snowtendo Touch', and others suggested 'Snowtendo TouchScreen', or 'Snowtendo TS' for short. Eventually, Icmer decided on 'DS', since it was dual-screen. "It is much better than calling it TS, which is plain weird", he said in a press conference. Thus, the Snowtendo DS was given birth to, on November 25 2004. Variants There are four variants in the Snowtendo DS line, Original, Light, i and ixl. Original The original Snowtendo DS was introduced in November 2004. With a depth of 3cm and a mass of 300g, it was the basis for the concept of the other variants. It spans a length of 4cm and a breadth of 12m in total. The screen size length is 4cm, whilst the height is 4cm. The DS included 'X', 'B', 'A', 'Y' buttons, arranged in the clockwise order starting with X at the top. It also includes the D-pad and two L and R shoulder buttons. The on/off switch is a slide one. It contributed to 20% of the sales. The variant was succeeded by the Light in 2006. Light The 'Snowtendo DS Light' was introduced in mid-2006, which is widely considered as the actual birth of the DS line. The mass dropped to 200g and the depth decreased to 1.5cm. Everything else remains the same, although the screen size is 6cm. Everything else quite about remains the same. It is available in multiple colors, but Snowtendo has not produced an official report regarding the colors available for the variant. The Light was introduced in mid-2006 and has been succeeded by the 'i' in the line in 2008, although it continues to be produced to this day and is abundant in stores. It contributed to 55% of the units sold in the DS line. It is also the most eco-friendly variant in the line. i The 'Snowtendo DSi' was introduced in 2008. It was a major improvement from the Light version of the DS, including two cameras, one at the front and one at the back. Features could be further read below in the 'Features' section. The mass increased to 230g, and the power slide has been replaced by a power button. The volume slide was also replaced by two buttons. The shoulder buttons were slightly improved, and the system is technically more eco-friendly than the Original. It was succeeded by the ixl in early 2010. It contributed to 30% of the units sold in the line. ixl The 'Snowtendo DSixl' was introduced in early 2010. The mass increased to 250g in this variant, however, other features have been improved. However, its units sold contributed to only 5% of the sales, as it was overshadowed by the announcement of the Snowtendo 3DS that would be released in a year's time. The line has not been discontinued, and is sold side by side with the i and the Light. Games *Penguin Crossing - Wilderness World *Marvel Superhero Takeover: The Game *Club Penguin EPF Mission:Not Very Possible Category:Games Category:Items Category:Snowtendo Category:Video Games